Tripping
by misstakelover
Summary: What happens when a drug trip changes your life forever ?


Trip

Chapter 1

It was another boring,pointless day Alias thought sitting in her chemistery class. She sucked air in shallowly thiking of how much air she must be wasting by her sheer existence. She sighed. Ever since her father has died Alias' life had been hell. She hated her mother, she was cruel and cold. Alias was not like the other girls, she did not love the color pink and she didnt love short skirts and her idol wasnt Rihanna either. Her mum hated her for being loved to wear black, she loved sitting in her room in the dark and playing sad tunes on her Gibson. No matter how beautiful and heart breaking the melodies were she created it all ment nothing to her mother. To her mother alias was a freak and outcast. Thats why Alias never went home alot either. She would crash in the park or at a friends house and one in a while when she need fresh clothing and a bit of money she would venture home.A low buzz tore Alias' mind from her depressive thought. She looked up dazzed to she what was going on. She looked up at the clock happy to find that her tiring school day was over. Not that it really matter much to Alias she never really enjoyed going to school anymore and when she didnt feel like going she simply wouldnt go. She would hide in the many crossroads of New York. Slowly she got up showed all her items into her ripped, black bag got up in one flowing movement and left the class. Once of the school campus she took a sharp left turn town toward Kaine boulevard. No one ever followed her this way. Everyone knew that Kaine was a bad place to be and that the only people that walked down that road where already walking on the cliffs edge and where about to fall anyway. Alias never minded. She had never seen anything wrong with Kaine boulevard. She ventured down it whenever she could for only on the dark dirt street and the jagged intersection with shady figures upon it did she feel at home. She walked slowly down Kaine until she got to a small shop that looked uninhabited. The door had been kicked in and the windows where broken and tainted brown. She carefully pushed the ruined door to the side so that she could enter the dingy room. On the shattered counted sat a young man about four years older then her. He was about the age of twenty. He has a skinny face, his skin pulled over his skin like a canvas over a wood frame. He had beautiful mahogany eyes which where underlined by purple and blue eye sacks. His hair was a dirty blonde but meanwhile it looked brown from all the dirt that had gathered in it. He smiled when he saw her push her self through his little kingdom

"Hello Alias" he whispered

Alias had reached him and gave him a quick hug "hi Jay" and carefully placed herself next to him on the counter.

The man named Jay smiled "how are you, sweetheart" he said bitterly "how was school?"

Again Alias sighed "school" she muttered "its useless if you ask me, everything i need to know i learned from you and from the streets"

Jay laughed at her words.

Alias turned to look at him and already found his eyes starring back at her. She cupper one hand around his skinny face and pulled his face closer to hers. Then Jay sighed.

"no young one not yet"

"Ugghh" Alias grunted "fine" She looked at him with a mixture of sadness and agony. Jay knew exactly what pain her was causing her by not letting her be physically close to him. He looked at her with pity reflecting in her eyes. "Alias, I have something else you might enjoy though" he said pulling out a needle and a small container of a brown dirty looking liquid in it. Heroin. Alias smiled.

"Ah jay" she whispered "you always know exactly what I need but dude if we pull this through I need a place to crash"

Jay laughed, his lungs wheezing.

"Darling" he said "when have I not ever let you sleep here when you where on a trip"

"never" Alias mumbled.

"that's right" Jay said stroking her hair. "Never"

Slowly Alias got up and walked over to the mattress that lay crumpled in a corner. Jay followed her silently taking the needle and the drug with him. Jay sat him self in the intersection of the two walls leaning against it. Alias sat with him laying against his frail chest. Carefully she pulled of her black sweatshirt. Underneath she only wore a black tank top. However, she never tool of her black hoodie in front of other people besides Jay. It was to much of a worry. Someone might spot her cuts or her track marks. Jay laughed when she hesitated to pull her hoodie of. "Honey" he said in a soft voice "its only me, I know what your arms look like" He was right, he knew exactly what her arms looked like after all he had been the one who made them look like what they did now. Suddenly a sense of inpatients over came her.

"Jay hurry up" she said quietly "let me leave reality behind me for just a little bit, I cant deal with waiting at the moment"

Jay just smiled, filled the needle with the brown substance. He very carefully placed his hard on her arm and started tapping the crevice of her elbow looking for a vein. After what seemed like an endless period of time he found one. Carefully he broke the layers of Alias' skin and until the needle was firmly in her vein. Then just as carefully as he has inserted the needle, he pushed the heroin into her body and pulled the needle back out. Then he refilled the needle again and pushed it into his own vein. Suddenly a sense of utter euphoria over came Alias. Peacefully she leaned back onto Jays chest watching the many different hallucinations that danced across the rooms. "Paradise" was the only word that Alias could think of. It seemed as if all her problems had vaporized into thin air and that all her depression and unhappiness seemed completely pointless. She smiled and looked up at Jay. He had his eyes closed and was humming a beautiful, melancholy melody to himself. Alias tucked her head under Jays chest and shut her eyes aswell. The whole world was turning in beautiful colours and then everything went black.

Chapter 2

When Alias woke she was completely bewildered . The only thing she knew was that she was with Jay. She felt his shallow rising of his chest. She wanted to sit up and look around but something held her in place. Jays hand was firmly pressing her head on to his chest.

"Jay" she mumbled almost inaudibly "let me sit up"

"Ok young one" he said releasing his grip "but don't go far I need you here"

Alias smiled. She loved hearing affectionate words coming out of Jays mouth because even a cold creature like her needed to feel loved once in a while. Alias got up and stretched stumbling slightly because enduring in the same position for the last few hours had made her stiff. She heard a faint crack of laughter coming from behind her wear Jay was laying.


End file.
